musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Knock You Down
---- Heh, not again Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me Keep rockin', and keep knockin' Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin' You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster? I never thought I'd be in love like this When I look at you my mind goes on a trip Then you came in, and knocked me on my face Feels like in I'm a race But I already won first place I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did (As hard as I did, yeah) You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah Every mornin' I look at you and smile 'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down Knocked me down Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today I used to be commander and chief Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high) Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky (Oh shot me out the sky) Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened But I know it feels so damn good Said if I could back, and make it happen faster Don't you know I would baby if I could Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much She helpin' me pull it She shot the bullet that ended that life I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight Girl sometimes love Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers So we can finally fly off into NASA You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that Seem to only date the head of football teams And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin' We, were never meant to be baby we just happen So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us Let the hourglass pass right into ashes Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses So I wrote this love letter right before my classes How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch? Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic 'Cause we had it, we was magic I was flyin', now I'm crashin' This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad So will u bring a better future than I had in the past Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did I don't wanna fall back on my face again Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall (When it comes around) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Won't see it coming when it happens, hey But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love knocks you down Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love knocks you down Yeah |} Category:Downloaded Songs